Jackals in the Dark
by intricate-bindings
Summary: No knowledge of why they're there or why England hates them so much. At least they're not alone in the dark. Rated for yaoi and swearing.
1. Unnecessary Tensions

Chapter 1: Unnecessary Tensions

I look up as the cell door clangs open. A muscular silhouette stands there, but is forced onto the grimy floor as a guard puts a foot on his back and shoves, hard. The figure gasps, and I hear something crack.

I grimace. "Must you be so rough, Daniels?" I ask coldly of the guard. He smirks.

"Shut it, filthy Spaniard," he spits. He kicks the figure once and slams the cell door again, the click of the lock reminding me I am little more than a slave here. The cuffs around my wrists serve as a cruel punishment for my so-called "crimes."

I look around at the other countries that are sitting in the cell. Germany, America and Austria all stare back at me, wordlessly arguing about who will help the newly imprisoned stranger on the floor.

Suddenly, America speaks. "You're not chained, Austria."

Austria glares. He has no reason too. He should feel grateful; at least he has the freedom of movement, if not the liberty of leaving this accursed prison. He stands, walks the short distance from one side of the cell to the other and crouches next to the man. The blackness of the box allows no light to reveal his identity.

"All right, sit up now, to make a start," Austria says. I strain my eyes to see him make the stranger lean on him. He drags the man up to a wall, forcing Germany to move, and leans him against it.

"What's going on?" He murmurs.

"Your name would help, if you don't mind."

He clears his throat. "Netherlands. " I tense, my fingernails digging into my palms. In the dim light, I can see Germany shoot me a warning glance. "Who-who else is here?"

"Germany, Austria, America…and Spain," America says.

Everyone goes silent. Through the darkness, I can feel his amber eyes searching for mine. "I've got no time to hold grudges," he says quietly. The words ricochet off the small cell wall and seem three times as loud.

"Well," Austria says. "Now that formalities are out of the way, I heard something crack earlier. Are you all right?"

"Something in my shoulder," Netherlands grunts, and he lets out a quick breath as he shifts his shoulder.

"Don't move just yet," Austria warns. "Someone come help me. Does anyone still have their jacket?" He clearly doesn't want to give up his purple coat.

"Splint," I say, crawling towards them both. "Good idea."

After another moment of silence, Austria sighs and sheds his coat. He winces, and I hear the tearing of fabric.

"C'mere," Austria says. Getting close, I have to lean over Netherlands, and I feel his hot breath on my arm.

"Look," he says, as Austria hands help mine to construct a crude splint. "Given this predicament, I don't want there to be any unnecessary tensions. If we could just put this aside…" He gasps as Austria accidentally jostles his shoulder. "Okay, Spain?"

I pause for a moment, and then see the logic in his words. "I'm for it if you are," I say, coming back to rest on my heels. "We'll leave that to set for a while. We have no real way of judging time in here. If it feels weird, tell Austria or me."

He nods. "Thank you, Spain." He looks around the cell. "Why are we all here?"

Germany makes a noise in the back of his throat. "We don't know," he says.

"None of us do," America adds. "We know its England, though. That bastard. For some reason, he knocked us all out and brought us here. Germany was here first."

"Then me," Austria says. "Spain came next. We thought America was the last, until you came along."

"_Nobody_ knows why they're here?" He asks. "Did you resist?"

"I was busy," Germany grumbles.

"Having sex with Italy does not count as being busy," America says.

Even in the dark, the German's dark flush is visible.

"I was battling Japan," America says. His voice is strained, and his eyes flick around the cell nervously. Claustrophobia?

"Then what?" Netherlands asks.

"I passed out," Germany admits. "There was sedatives in the beers I had earlier."

"Someone hit me in the side of the head," America says. "There's still a bruise." He brushes back his hair to reveal a nasty black and purple mark on his temple. Blood is crusted there as well, adding dark red to the colors.

"I was simply doing paperwork at home," Austria said. "The window shattered, and a tranquilizer dart followed immediately after. I alerted Hungary…but apparently he overpowered her." His voice is filled with worry.

"What about you?" Netherlands asks, turning towards me. I close my eyes and letting my head gently rest against the wall, ignoring the question.

"He doesn't say," Germany says quietly.

"There a reason why?"

"We've all had bad things happen to us," I say. "But I feel you could not comprehend the pain I suffered to get in this position."

Everyone goes silent after that. "I'm sorry," I say. "I don't appreciate forced conversations. Not the Spanish way, that. Forgive me."

"It's all right," Netherlands says. He scoots closer to me, and I strangely relax as his thigh touches mine. "I get it."

I smile. "You've joined us now. We get out together, got it?"

Beside me, I feel him nod. "Together."


	2. No Closer

**AN: Just know before you read: after Netherlands gets out of the cell, it's going to be his POV until he gets back in the cell. That's how it's going to be for all the next chapters too. Kudos to my camp friend for giving me the verses.**

Chapter 2: No Closer

The next time when the cell door opens, which had to be less than ten minutes later, England stood there. All of us glared at him, hatred clear on our faces.

I believe my hatred is strongest.

"You," he motions to Netherlands. "I hate to take you away from these precious bastards here, but it is time for you to be punished for what you did." He raises an eyebrow at the splint. The sight makes me want to burst out laughing, but I restrain it. The price I would have to pay is not worth it.

"Who did this to him?" His voice rings out, accusatory.

"It was Daniels," a guard says, speaking from behind. He spins to stare at the armored men.

"When we bring this one upstairs, bring Daniels too. No one is allowed to hurt them other than me."

Netherlands breathes in softly. Despite the chains, I reach over to him and grasp his hands. For such a big man, it's a surprise to see fear in his eyes.

"We'll be waiting for you," I say.

He grimaces at me as two guards haul him from the cell. "I hope so," he says. The metal door slams shut, and England stares at us from the small slit in it.

"You are a disgrace," he snarls. "And I will cleanse you from this earth. You have been imprisoned for your crimes against the crown. You will be punished."

"That's what this bullshit is about?" America says, furious. "We insulted your stupid fucking queen and you lock us up and torture us for that?"

The green eyes stare back at him for a second, and then the door slams open again and hits the wall with an earth-quaking bang. England crosses the cell and grabs America by the collar, pulling him to his level. America stares back fearlessly.

"How dare you plague this country with your blasphemy against the crown!" he yells. "Your session was just two days ago, but why don't you join our new recruit, show him how things work around here?"

He then turns and drags America from the room.

"Fool," Germany mutters.

Just before the door closes once again and we are trapped in the darkness, I hear the country whisper: "Pray for me."

"Just as well," Austria says. "England is not likely to be forgiving like last time. America took it a step too far this time, I believe."

"For the eyes of the Lord run to and fro throughout the whole earth, to show Himself strong on behalf of those whose heart is loyal to Him," I mutter. Austria looks at me in surprise.

"He gives power to the faint, and to him who has no might he increases strength. Even youths shall faint and be weary, and young men shall fall exhausted; but they who wait for the Lord shall renew their strength; they shall mount up with wings like eagles; they shall run and not be weary; they shall walk and not faint.

"May God be with you, America."

**Netherlands' POV**

I march up the stairs, and look over in surprise as America joins me.

"What-" I start.

"Don't talk," he mutters. I become silent, staring at him. "Listen. They're going to hurt you. A lot. If I had to give you any advice, don't tell him anything. It'll hurt a whole lot more if you say nothing than something, but there is no way we can break to this bastard." His eyes are shining now, and he glares at me with determination.

I nod. "What does he do?"

He smiled grimly. "You'll see."

"Stop talking," a guard behind me barks. "You too." He grabs my hair and pulls my hair, forcing my head back. With my head back and my legs chained, it's almost impossible to keep walking, but the guns barrel in my back forces me to. He smiles down at me.

"Hey, Richard," he says to the other guard, who's making America march. "England only talked about hurting them, right?"

"Yep," the other guard says. "What're you thinking?"

"How long until we have to be in the room?"

From the corner of my eye, I can see the guard glance at a nearby clock in the hall we're being dragged down. "Fifteen minutes."

He laughs. "Well, then," he says, turning me to face him. "Let's have a little fun, Blondie."

"Don't touch me," I hiss.

"Too late for that," he says, and forces my mouth to his.

My eyes widen in shock. I struggle, but the cuffs don't do much. On the other side of the hallway, the guard grabs America's hair like my guard did to mine. He holds him, making his head turn my way. America squeezes his eyes shut, and I feel grateful. He could watch if he wanted, but he chooses not to.

The guard suddenly rips his mouth away from mine and shoves me down on my knees, the chains on my ankles rattling. Slipping a hand down to his crotch, he unzips his pants.

"No fucking way," I snarl. He smirks. Across the hall, the other guard barks harshly, "Watch, god damnit, you American bastard." He grabs America's eyelids and pulls, making the country grunt and twist in his captor's arms.

"Suck," my guard commands, and I struggle. It's all in vain, though, as he pushes my mouth down towards his waiting cock. I scream in the back of my throat as my lips close around his head.

He groans and leans his head back, backing up against the wall. Grabbing the back of my head, he shoves me down until I can feel him almost touching my gag reflex. He moves me up and down, and I can't believe the sudden tears that are prickling at the corners of my eyes.

It's not long after this that he comes, flooding my mouth and forcing me to swallow. I have to, or risk choking. He sighs, zipping his pants again. I sit back, staring up at the guard. He chuckles.

"Bring him here," he says, motioning to America. I hear a scuffle, but in the next second America is on his knees beside me. He refuses to look at me.

"Kiss," the guard commands, and my head and America's snap up in shock. "You heard me. Now."

I look at America. This time, he does return my gaze, and there's panic in his eyes. A hand on the back of my head is a familiar sensation, and in the next second my lips are crushed against America's. A small whimper comes from the blond country. I merely let my lips rest on his, not moving. I will not cause any more pain to my fellow prisoner.

"You can taste me on him, cant you?" The guard taunts. "You probably like tasting it, slut. I bet you've sucked off everyone in that cell."

He pulls us apart, and a few tears trickle from America's eyes. "We better get going. C'mon, bastards." He yanks us to our feet and we shuffle off again. I feel violated, repulsed by the foul taste in my mouth. Cum is still splattered on my throat, and grows uncomfortably drier with every second.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. I can find no other words.

If this is only the beginning…I start to feel I'm in a bigger mess than I thought I was.

I hope you prayed for us, Spain…


	3. Keep Striking

**AN: Changed my mind! I'm gonna start off with Spain. Why? Because I can. I didn't want to completely reveal the torture process yet. And because I kinda feel bad for putting Netherlands through that, so I'm gonna give him and America a little break while some other prisoners fight. And wow, I haven't updated this in a while. There are a few historical moments that I had to tweak, so sorry about that.**

Chapter 3: Keep Striking

**Spain POV**

"They've been gone for a while," I murmur.

Germany looks up at me. "That's America's fault. He provoked our captor, he pays the price."

"Could you be any crueler?" Austria snaps. "It is an injustice to be trapped here. America was right to stand up for that."

"Watch you mouth, Austria, or I'll show you how cruel I can be," Germany snarls.

"Hey, hey," I say, putting up my hands. "That's enough. This is no time for fighting."

Austria glares at Germany, who glares back, then sighs. "He's right."

Germany stays silent, merely closing his eyes.

"Now is not the time for ignorance," Austria says, his eyes pointedly staring at Germany.

At this, Germany's eyes open. "I spent enough of my life blinded to know what true ignorance is," he snaps.

"Please, spare me," Austria sneers. "You've always had everyone under your foot. No one has ever commanded _you, Germany_."

"YOU commanded me once, _Austria_," Germany says, looking as if he wants to stand up and punch the purple-eyed man.

"Would both of you just _stop it_?" I yell. They look at me with part outraged and part shocked expressions on their faces. "For all we know, two fellow countries are in massive pain right now. England could be putting them through the worst pain of their lives. Are you going to just sit here and argue about trivial matters of which one of you is in control? Because right now, _England_ is in control. And it will stay that way unless you fight him, not each other."

Austria sits back as if my speech has exhausted him. Germany just stares at me, an odd expression on his face.

I lean back against the wall and close my eyes. I just want to disappear, to run away from this horrid place no matter what it takes. No pain would compare to how I got here, so much that even if I had to tackle oceans of suffering to escape, I would take it.

_England stands above me, a cruel smile twisting his lips. "On your knees," he howls with glee, and I can only comply. Every inch of my dignity has been stripped from me. "You will pay. ALL of you will pay!"_

_My scream of pain echoes of the walls, laughter splattering on me and staining my skin. Never will I be able to wash the disgrace from my skin; always will I feel their rough hands on me._

_I have paid…_

My eyes flutter open to the sound of footsteps. Austria's slumped down against the wall in a restless sleep, and Germany's head is in between his knees. As I shake myself from my sleep, the cell door flies open with a bang. Austria and Germany snap awake.

Two guards are standing there, both smirking wickedly. America is barely standing, his knees crooked, having to lean on the guards for support. As he is thrown to his knees on the cell floor, I see the back of his shirt is completely shredded, caked with dried blood and flayed skin. Netherlands is pushed in after him, and I'm relieved to see that his splint is still in place. His face is bruised horribly, a flourish of dark colors blossoming across his cheek. His back seems to have suffered the same fate as America.

"Hope you get used to that taste," one of the guards laughs as he slams the door shut. "You won't get much of else."

_Taste of what?_ My stomah lurches. Those damn perverts did it again.

America sits up with agony clear on his face. He takes one look at Netherlands and his expression freezes. Netherlands looks away, clearly scooting away from the other country. America does the same, squeezing in the space between Austria and Germany.

The divide seems terribly clear in this small space: Austria and Germany stare at Netherlands while I stare at America, wondering what exactly the other did. We sit at opposite ends of the room. I just gave a small speech about sticking together, and we're all making allegiances already.

Pushing myself up on my toes, I raise my lips to Netherlands ear and whisper, almost inaudibly, "What happened?"

He shivers. His voice is shaky when he speaks. "Just like you, I'd rather not talk about it."

I nod and sit back again. He looks surprised at how I dropped it so quickly.

"Whatever it is," I say. "It doesn't look good."

Across the cell, America's blue eyes grow icy, and bore into mine as I smile at Netherlands. The large country smiles back, and my heart warms to him. He's still able to smile, even after what made America possibly hate him.

**Netherlands** **POV**

Spain's eyes are emerald green, ones that I should be able to enjoy if they didn't remind me of _his_ so much. Another shudder runs through me at the thought of him, bearing down on me with the grin of someone's who gleefully pleased at the horror they have created. I can't look at Spain without the feeling of a rat being looked at by a snake dawning over me, so I turn away.

I stiffen when I feel something touch my side, but as I look down, I see it's Spain. His head is bowed so I can only see his scruffy brown hair. His hands wrap around my uninjured arm, no easy feat when you're handcuffed. His warmth seems to melt into my side. Still, he seems reluctant to touch. England's fault, definitely. What Spain spoke of earlier, the suffering he had to endure to get here. What could England have done to this man that would cause him to recoil from all physical contact? And yet, despite what horrible thing England must have done to him, he still touches me?

"Thank you," I whisper.

He nods. "Your welcome….Netherlands."

"Spain," I say. "I'm sorry if I offended you by asking how you got here."

"It's all right," he whispers. "It's my own fault, for messing with a country that was clearly so much more powerful than me."

"What are you talking about?"

He takes a deep breath. "I'll tell you all now."

Upon hearing this, Germany, Austria and America sit up and look at him. He's still curled into my side, staring at the floor.

He begins his tale in a solemn undertone that reverberates throughout the small space. It's so unlike him that I twitch in surprise.

"I met him at my first World Meeting as a country. He seemed the general embodiment of a pirate, keeping his military uniform and dagger on even when at a meeting of peace. But then, so did I. He eyed me immediately, suspicious of my armada. I had to give up information on it during the meetings, and he wrote down every single detail. I saw him outside the meeting, and he approached me. I was a fool, to be honest. He tricked me with the façade of kindness, made me think he didn't care about our country rivalry or the armada at all. But I was wrong.

"We became lovers, hiding the relationship from the other countries. I always submitted to him after the meetings. The buildings were always empty, so we were never caught. He seemed kind most of the time, but even then I knew that something was amiss. I just wasn't smart enough to investigate it. I told him my secrets, and he soaked up them all.

"One day he was completely quiet during the World Meeting. He wouldn't look or talk to anybody, which I thought was strange."

Germany, Austria, America and I nod. We remember. Now, the events of the defeat would finally be revealed to us.

"After the meeting he jumped me. He held me against the wall and stripped me of my clothes. The building was empty, as usual, and no one heard my screams of pain as he took me against my will. Raped me. The whole time, pain was exploding throughout my body, and I realized his ruse. He had used me to get what I wanted, which was to defeat my so-called invincible armada - and me. Directly after, recovering at home, I got the news that the Armada had been defeated and England was marching towards us. Despite the agony, I still readied myself for battle. We clashed directly outside the capital. He won.

"Over the years, I still didn't forgive him. He grew to be a gentleman, and kinder in appearance. He talked with the others at meetings, like you, America. But it was still fake. One day I got the news he wanted to see me in my house. I didn't trust him, and refused, having the servants eject him from the house. I heard gunshots after he had been thrown out, and found his entire army was marching on my house. He stormed into my office with a platoon of twenty soldiers. Then he raped me again in front of all of them, all while his they laughed at my pain. I could feel my country collapsing around me. Every soldier dead was a fist to the face, every city taken a stab through the chest. Then I was brought here, dragged away while my people suffered. So you see? No matter how much pain you withstood in your single incident, there is nothing more painful than heartbreak."

Silence.

"I agree," Austria whispers.

All of us look up at him in surprise.

"Are you talking about Hungary?" America asks.

"No," he says in a small voice.

His eyes flick over to Germany, but that one glance says it all.

**Spain POV**

I look at Austria, watching his eyes snap back so they're looking ahead again. He looks at me, and I nod. I know, and he knows I know.

His eyes send a pleading message: _Don't tell._

"Why not?" I say aloud.

His eyes narrow.

"What?" Germany and America ask at the same time.

"If we're going to be stuck here," I continue. "And there is a fair risk we won't make it out alive, why not?"

"Because," Austria snaps. "If we do get out of here, it would change everything."

"What would change everything?" Netherlands asks.

Austria shakes his head. I glare at him.

"Could somevun please explain to me what's going on?" Germany asks impatiently. "I don't enjoy being kept in the dark, Spain."

Austria stiffens. "It's none of your business."

"Like hell it's none of our business," America snaps. "As long as we're down here, everything is everyone's business. Spit it out."

"Why should I?" Austria retorts. "It doesn't affect any of you."

"Does it, Austria?" I ask, staring at him.

Austria stares at me. "Yes," he replies finally. "It does."

"One of _us_ broke your heart?" Netherlands asks in shock.

All the other countries look at Austria. Confusion is written all over their faces.

"I know, Austria," I whisper. "I know. If you say it, he'll understand."

Austria shakes his head furiously. His purple eyes are shining with tears.

"Do you want me too-"

"No!" His head snaps up and he glares at me. Then he sighs. He looks defeated, resigned. "Germany…I'm sorry."

Germany stiffens. "What?"

"You know very well _what_," I say.

Germany shakes his head. "It's not true."

"Why not?" America counters. "Poor Austria just admitted his feelings for you."

"Because I don't want to suffer the same pain that they did!" Germany roars.

Austria looks up to stare at Germany. "What?"

Germany takes a deep breath. "I cannot return your affections because I will not suffer pain. I will not suffer heartbreak or any other kind of pain. Pain is a sign of weakness and _I am not weak._"

"What are you saying?" Austria asks.

"If I could love you, Austria," Germany says. "I would."

Quiet again. Austria stares at Germany while he looks down at the floor. Suddenly, Austria crawls towards Germany, leaning against his side and closing his eyes. Germany's eyes snap open, and looks at the lean man tucked into his side. He leans over and rests his cheek on the top of Austria's head.

"If we get out of here," Germany says. "_When _we get out of here, I promise to love you, Austria."

Austria nods, and I see the beginnings of tears start to slip from his eyes. America sits at the end of the end of the cell by himself, back straight and eyes closed.

I curl deeper into Netherlands side. I feel bad for him, no one to ally himself with. All the Europeans seem to be stacked up against him. But all the same, I can't deny how good it feel to have Netherlands beside me.


	4. Update

April 23, 2012

This is a message for all my subscribers that will be taken down in 2 days (because is a bitch and doesn't like updates). Listen, I barely spend any time on anymore. I mean, I still favorite and subscribe, but I don't post anything. So instead, I'm moving everything to my deviantART (which I spend a lot more time on), intricatebindings[dot]deviantart[dot]com. Eventually, I'll start moving the stories from onto there, and you'll all be able to read them again.

Hope to see you again.

Intricate Bindings


End file.
